The Fighting Spirt of the UNSC
by Spartan-511
Summary: The collection of stories about what it is really like in the UNSC. Not a tale about super soliders, no but a tale about your avergae joe, from a LT in the navy, to a pelican driver this story shows the Fighting Spirit of the UNSC. PLEASE REVEIW!


_A/N Reviews are welcomed read and enjoy._

**The Fighting Spirt of the UNSC **

Chapter One

_Year 2540_

Onboard_ UNSC Frigate Aristotle _

London IV, UK system

Tim rounded the corner. His pace was steady and fast. His feet making a rhythm against the gray, cold Titanum A floors of the ship. The admiral's office was at the end of the hallway. Tim stopped, straightened his uniform. He inhaled deeply, cherishing it, and released it into a long sigh. Tim crossed the hallway in a few strides, he reached towards the doorknob. His arm was long and the hand at the end shook as he opened the door.

Admiral Payton sat at his desk and glanced at a picture of his family. He sighed and wished he was back where he belong with family, not fighting a technological advanced alliance of aliens who was bent on the extinction of the human race. He glanced upwards as his door opened and in steeped a man.

"Lt Tim, good to have you onboard. Take a seat." Said the Admiral his eyes fixed on the Lt. Tim took his seat and crossed his legs and stared back at the admiral. The admiral was a large man roughly about 6 feet tall, and built like a spartan. His face seemed to be aged by the on going war.

"Sir, Why did you call for me?" Tim asked in curious tone.

Admiral Payton studied Tim, he was young man about 20. Dark brown hair, cut to marine standards, slender yet toned body frame. He was pale and looked as if he had not slept for a while. Admiral Payton swelled in anger for the Covenant causing the UNSC to draft these innocent people, whom would probably end up dying.

"Lt, I've asked you to come so that I may talk to you. Listen," He stood up and walked over to the other seat next to Tim. Payton leaned towards the Lt and whispered.

"Son, Im sorry you had to join. I regret telling you that we...the UNSC are fighting a losing battle. The news that you may of heard about marines holding them off is a pile of shit. News is controlled and altered to boost the morale of the people back at home. Truth is those bastards have us at a three to one ration. Three of ours for one of theirs. Im sorry that you are in this war, I can't promise that we are going to make it out alive." The admiral stopped and watched the Lt for a change of expression.

Tim frowned at the admirals statement, he found this to be hard to believe. Why would your admiral down your hopes. And quite frankly he was determined to live through this war.

"Sir, I am going to live, and We are going to win this war." Tim said in a confident tone. His arms crossed and he sat staring down the admiral.

Admiral Payton smirked and felt pity for the Lt, for he had so much faith in humanity. If only he knew what was really going on.

"Very well, your dismissed," Admiral Payton said with a wave of his hand. The young Lt saluted and walked out of his office.

Tim causally walked towards his destination. Deep in thought was he, the whole war seemed to confuse him. It also made him angry and want to kill every damn covenant he saw. He reached into his holster on his hip. A smirk played across his face, he still had his sidearm. Tim wished the covenant would come. But what he didn't realize was that they would and he would fight not only for himself but for humanity.

Sirens wailed, flashes of red on and off. Tim rolled over his sleep dismissing it as a drill.

"All hands report to battle stations this is not a drill!" Tim grudgingly rolled out of his bed. People were shouting, cursing, running, and some even crying. Tim was pushed and someone shouted at him to move. He stepped aside and headed towards the bride at a full run. The doors slid apart and he ran inside.

Everyone in the room was quick at work. Tim walked over to the admiral.

"Lt man your station, Covenant inbound Now!" Yelled Admiral Payton. Tim hastily sat at the weapons control and awaited orders.

"Sir, they have taken out the _Augsburg_, and now receiving reports the _Carolina _and _New York _has taken hits." Shouted Lt. Reese. Tim quietly cursed the covenant.

On the center view port came a picture. It was the two ships, the Frigate _The Carolina _and_ the New York_. They moved sluggishly around the planet. _The Carolina_ was venting atmosphere, flames were licking her star board side. Layers of plating had burned through exposing the bare of the ship. _The Carolina_ slowed and waited as the other UNSC frigate caught up.

Slowly something nosed around the planet. It then came into a view. A covenant cruiser, followed by another and another until there were five. Another five had come one the other side of the two UNSC ships. Trapping them. The _carolina _fired its MAC round and then turned and headed away. Tim cheered for the MAC round. It got closer to the leading cruiser. It hit, Tim cheered. The round stopped a silvery shield encircled the cruiser. Tim stared in disbelief. The Covenant cruisers then opened fire. Purple plasma lanced out and touched the_ Carolina_, It grew white as if it were a miniature sun and then exploded.

The other five Covenant ships regrouped with the ones that destroyed the _Carolina. _Together they chased the injured New York. It was like watching a pack of wolves hunting. The covenant ships with their blue-purple amour. Gathered purple spots as plasma charged and fired._ The New York_ was like a deer caught in headlights frozen for a moment and then engulfed in a blinding light.

"Damn, Move us to 28 by 87 Full power, Now!" Shouted the Admiral his face in anger.

"Arm the Archer pods and launch the long swords," The admiral ordered and then turned towards Tim.

"Here's, what you wanted Tim a fight to the death, A fight to the Death is what we will give them.


End file.
